


Surprise! It's a Puppy!

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Jemma, Daisy and Trip receive a puppy as a gift but no one thought to tell Jemma beforehand.





	Surprise! It's a Puppy!

Staring at the furry little creature sitting on the couch like it belonged there, Jemma tries to figure out how the little puppy got here in the apartment in the first place.

 

Before she could move it somewhere else, she hears the voices of her partners approaching the front door.

 

“Oh hey, Jemma. What’s up?” Daisy asks, walking up to her girlfriend and kissing her cheek.

 

“What about me?”

 

Trip pouts after he sees Daisy kiss Jemma on the cheek.

 

“I’ve already kissed you, babe.”

 

Regardless, she crosses over to his side and kisses his cheek.

 

“What. Is. That?” questions Jemma as she points at the puppy on the couch.

 

“Oh! That’s Winnie. She’s a Shiba Inu pup. Bobbi gave her to us because she thought she’d be a good addition to our family.”

 

Jemma nods her head.

 

Trip walks over to her side and wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

 

“Come on, girl. I think this will be great for us.”

 

He guides Jemma over to the couch where Daisy is already sitting with Winnie in her lap, giving her fingers gently licks.

 

Sitting down next to Daisy with Trip on her other side, Jemma slowly reaches out so she doesn’t startle the puppy who tilts her head to the side at the new human before sniffing Jemma’s hand. She gently strokes Winnie’s head and smiles as she watches Winnie enjoy the contact.

 

“So why the name Winnie?”

 

The trio relax on the couch with Trip draping his arm over the back of the couch so he could touch both of his girls.

 

Daisy shrugged.

 

“Bobbi said something about a bet with Mack and Hunter and knowing those three……” she trails off as she shares a look with Jemma.

 

They watch as Winnie wanders across their laps for a few minutes.

 

“Did she give us things for the dog or do we need to go buy everything she needs?”

 

“No worries, angel. Bobbi got us covered since this was her idea in the first place.”

 

Jemma smiles at the nickname.

 

Daisy leans her head on Jemma’s shoulder and lets out a yawn.

 

“Anyone wanna take a nap with me?”

 

Trip and Jemma share a look.

 

“You know, I think I could use a nap myself.”

 

Jemma sighs, running a hand through her hair.

 

“Hey, if both my best girls are taking a nap then so am I.”

 

Winnie barks at Trip.

 

“Oh excuse me, wonderful Winnie – if all three of my best girls are taking a nap then I am too.”

 

Daisy giggles at their boyfriend’s antics.

 

Standing up from the couch, Trip holds out his hands so both Jemma and Daisy could use him to get up though Daisy carefully gets hold of Winnie first.

**\------------------------------------------**

Jemma wakes up to the sound of their alarm clock going off and takes a few moments to adjust. When she does, she can’t help smiling at the sight before her eyes.

 

Trip lies in the middle of their bed with Daisy on the far side away from Jemma; their girlfriend’s head rests on his shoulder with her arm across his stomach.

 

Then there’s Winnie, who is sleeping on the pillow next to Trip’s head and snoring lightly.

 

Unable to resist, Jemma grabs her phone and takes a picture of her loves.

 

She thinks that Winnie is going to fit in the spot that they didn’t realize needed to be filled.

 

Of course, she decides that she wants to do something nice for Bobbi as a thank you. Jemma isn’t quite sure if that should include her boys too.

 

“Babes, come back to bed.”

 

Jemma places her phone down on the nightstand then looks over at Daisy, who stares at her with one eye open as she snuggles closer to Trip.

 

“The world isn’t going to end if we extend our nap a bit.” Daisy states. 

 

As much as Jemma wants to knock off a couple things on her to-do list, spending time with her partners is always irresistible and she’s never been particularly strong when it comes to them.

 

She resumes her previous position, mirroring Daisy’s body as she makes herself comfortable.

 

Reaching out, Daisy brushes some hair out of Jemma’s face then strokes her cheek lightly.

 

“Love you, babes.”

 

“I love you too, Dais.”

 

“What about me?”

 

The women look up at their boyfriend, who is grinning brightly at them.

 

Daisy smacks his chest lightly causing him to wrap his arm around both of them tightly.

 

“Love you, handsome.”

 

“I love you, Antoine.”

 

His smile softens.

 

“I love both of you so much.”

 

Winnie makes her presence known by moving to sit on Trip’s face, causing Jemma and Daisy to laugh at him.

 

“Come on, girl. That’s not where you’re supposed to sit.”

 

Taking pity on him, Jemma gently removes Winnie then places her on his lap instead.

 

Trip rolls his eyes but leaves the puppy where she’s at.

 

“So, Jemma, you’re on board with the whole puppy endeavor?”

 

She nods her head.

 

“We should do something for Bobbi, as a thank you.”

 

Trip and Daisy nod in agreement.

 

“What about Hunter though?”

 

Jemma raises an eyebrow at the question.

 

“Do you think he would have thought about giving us what we need to take care of Winnie along with giving us her?”

 

Daisy chuckles.

 

“Fair enough. If he pouts, its Bobbi’s problem.”

 

Suddenly, Jemma feels something against her chest and looks down.

 

Winnie snugged against her and fell asleep.

 

Jemma smiles.

 

“I think Winnie has the right idea.”

 

As they settle back down to try to resume their nap, Jemma can’t help thinking that her life got a whole lot better when Trip and Daisy entered it. They were better influences on her than she once imagined that they would be.

 

She has certainly been changed for the better.

 

With that last thought, she drifts off to sleep with a smile on her face as she holds Daisy’s hand and careful not to squish the puppy who decided she would make a nice space heater.

**Author's Note:**

> Playing around with the idea of expanding this into a universe of its own. So, if you have any prompts for this, come find me at shesthemuscle.tumblr.com


End file.
